Lowery Cruthers: The Informatician
by EggyRico
Summary: Lowery Cruthers had it hard early in his life. Bullies, abuse, romantic failures, he saw himself as worthless. He gets a job at Jurassic World and he's still the simple nobody that he was back home. But, when the Indominus breaks out, Lowery comes across a few people who just might help him see that he's so much more than a nobody. T for swearing, violence, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Backstory Prologue**

Lowery Cruthers, informatician for Jurassic World. A man who's vastly shadowed by others. Lowery didn't have many friends growing up, and he didn't have many at Jurassic World either. Growing up, he grew a great fondness for dinosaurs. He loved them to death, and when Jurassic World opened, he had to work there. Lowery was mostly intrigued by the Isla Nublar Incident of 1993. He thought that the first park was legit. He thought that it was better when the park had simple dinosaurs. When he heard that they were creating a hybrid, he wasn't so fond of the idea. But, it wasn't his business whatsoever. He wasn't a voice, he wasn't somebody important, he was nobody. But, maybe there was someone in the world that saw Lowery for what he truly was...

Lowery was sitting at his desk in the control room and let out a bored sigh. Nothing interesting was happening today. Normally, something always happened that caught everyone's interest, but today, there was nothing. He looked at the toy dinosaur figures on his desk and made sure that none of them were out of order. Lowery was a bit of a chaotician. Strongly believing in Ian Malcolm's chaos theories, Lowery's motto was _'If the tiniest thing is out of the balance, all hell breaks loose.'_ The tech geek looked around at his fellow colleagues and saw that they were just as bored as he was.

Lowery then drifted off in his thoughts and began to think about his past. Lowery grew up in a simple family, in a kind of simple neighborhood, and a not-so-simple school. Lowery grew up with three sisters and one brother. Lowery was the oddball of the family, being the nerdy type and all. He was bullied in elementary, middle, and high school for being a geek, smartass, loner, and even gay. His siblings would help him out every now and then, but they wanted him to do his best to defend himself. But, Lowery wasn't the confronting type of guy. He was more a passive person. Lowery was one of the middle child, so attention from his parents were neither here nor studied the hard and went on to go down his career path and found a job at Jurassic World. His oldest sister is a business manager, his second eldest sister is a fashion designer, his younger brother is a cop, and his little sister is in her final year of college.

Lowery had it tough when it came to the matter of relationships. All his life, it was his siblings who always had boyfriends or girlfriends. He didn't even have one. He was a bit socially awkward around females, but that wasn't his main reason as to why he never had a relationship. It was his looks, or so he believes. Lowery always believed that he wasn't exactly the most attractive of the family. He was lean, had short hair, a mustache, a Jew nose, or at least that's what the bullies called it at school, just everything about him seemed wrong. No woman, or even man, would like someone like Lowery because of his looks. Looks were everything! At least, to the world it was. To Lowery, looks are important, but it's personality that takes the cake in finding the One.

Lowery snapped from his thoughts when he heard Claire, the operations manager of the park, and what some considered the Bitch Boss, walk in.

"How are things going?" she asked.

"A few delayed rides, three kids in the Lost and Found, and a man decided to have one to many beers and piss in the fountain in front of the Innovation Center," responded Lowery.

"What...is that?"

Lowery looked down at his shirt and then said, "Oh, it's cool isn't it? Yeah, I got it off of eBay for like, a hundred dollars. Mint condition of one of these is around three hundred-"

"Did it ever occur to you that it's in poor taste?"

"Wha-No, I understand, people died and all. But, that first park was legit."

"Please don't wear it again."

"Yeah, I-I wasn't going to."

"Did you seal the deal?" Vivian asked Claire.

"Sure did. Verizon Wireless presents the _Indominus Rex_."

Lowery let out a frustrated sigh and said, "Oh my God, that's lame. You know Claire, why not just go the extra mile and let the companies name the dinosaurs? Big time corporations own everything anyway."

"Why are the West Plains closed?" she asked, ignoring Lowery.

"Another Pachy roaming out of his zone," responded Vivian.

"Pepsisaurus, Tostitodon," Lowery continued to himself.

"The invisible walls are a no fail, that's the second time this month."

"Well, the Pachys short out their implants when they but heads."

"How soon can they bring him in?"

"He just got five milligrams of carfentanil."

"Yeah, he's stoned, let's show a little sympathy. I mean you do understand that these are actual animals, right?" Lowery asked Claire.

Claire eyed Lowery's desk and then said, "Clean up your workspace. It's...chaotic."

Lowery turned to look at the dinosaur figurines on his desk and said, "I like to think of it as a living system. Just enough stability to keep everything from falling out of place."

Lowery reached out to adjust one of the figurines and when he pulled his arm back, he knocked over his drink and let out a gasp, but the falling drink was caught in his trash can. He bent down and pulled it out and placed it on his desk. He then watched Claire as she left the Control room.

If Lowery could describe his relationship with Claire, he'd say that they're simply acquaintances. If he had to describe his relationship with Vivian, then he'd say that they're good friends. She was the only person who would talk to him in the room, even with all the people in the room. But, Lowery's conversations with Vivian weren't long or anything. Simple ones about how they're doing or something that happened at home or something that happened in the morning or so. Lowery didn't have a lot of friends growing up. In fact, he didn't have any friends at all. In his whole school career, no one would talk to him unless it was to cheat on a test or something. Even in college, no one talked to him, even the teachers, unless it was to tell him about a grade or something. Even his siblings weren't fully close to him. The only one who was very close to him was his little brother. Lowery wished that he could at least have one true friend to talk to and hang out with.

Lowery turned back to his desk and then looked at the screens and saw that not a lot was going on. Since not a lot was happening at the moment, he sat back and grabbed his copy of _'God Creates Dinosaurs'_ and continued to read it.

A couple of hours passed, and Vivian and Lowery were having a conversation about Lowery's parents, when his phone began to ring. Lowery picked it up and said, "Hello?"

 _"Lowery, give me a location on the Indominus!"_ said Claire on the other side of the line.

"Uh, okay, yeah, I'm doing it right now."

Lowery began to type in the code for the Indominus' electric shocking tracker. Lowery also began to worry a bit. Why would Claire worry about the location of the Inominus? Shouldn't it be in its paddock? The tracker locator pinpointed back to the middle of the paddock, in which Lowery then said, "Wait, what the hell? It's in the cage."

 _"...No, that's impossible we were just there,"_ said Claire.

"Claire, I'm telling you, it's in the cage!"

Then, video feed from one of the cameras in the Indominus paddock showed up and showed three men who were _inside_ the paddock.

"There are people inside," Lowery said.

 _"...Get them out of there_. _NOW!"_

"Paddock eleven, this is control, you need to evacuate the paddock immediately, I repeat, you need to evacuate the paddock immediately," Vivian said with a worried voice.

 _"Say again, what's the problem?_ _"_ asked a worker from inside the paddock.

"It's in the cage it's in there with you!"

Then, the men inside began to run, and Masrani, CEO of Masrani Global and owner of Jurassic World, made sure that they kept video feed on the men and the Indominus to see if they make it out alive. After a couple of minutes, they watched as a man was snatched from the ground and all that was heard was his last, blood curdling scream as he was torn in two and chomped up. Vivian, Lowery, and Masrani watched in horror, while Claire only listened to what was happening. They then saw that one of the other workers inside opened the main gate to the paddock, and running in the direction of the slowly opening gate, the other surviving man with the Indominus hot on his heels.

"Close the gate," said Masrani.

"We can't just leave him-"

"Close the damn gate!" said Masrani as he pushed the button to close the gate.

The gate began to slowly close, and it seemed like the man inside running from the hybrid wasn't going to make it. Until he successfully ran out of the gate, and the Indominus tried clawing at him, only to be caught by the door. The hybrid struggled with all its might to keep the door open, and it succeeded. The door flung open, and all hell was going to break loose.

Lowery looked at Masrani, who had put his hands over his mouth as he processed what had just happened while Vivian was just hypnotically staring at the screens. Everyone in the control room froze and simply pondered on what happened.

The Indominus had just broken out. What did it mean for Jurassic World? No one knew of course. Maye ACU would be able to contain it before it could do some serious damage.

Lowery blinked a few times as he looked around the room again, this time, some people were panicking while a woman, who was probably a relative of one of the men who died by the Indominus, was crying into a coworker's shoulder.

"What do we do boss?" Lowery asked Masrani, who was still processing some things.

The CEO blinked out of his thoughts and then said, "Call ACU, warn them that they need to contain the asset."

Lowery nodded and picked up his phone. As he dialed, the elevator doors dinged and opened, and out came Claire, who seemed a bit distraught. Everyone in the room turned to look at her. Her breathing was heavy and then she said three meaningless words, "Everyone. Remain. Calm."

Everyone then resumed working as Claire walked down to Vivian and Lowery's desks. Lowery called ACU and told them the situation at hand. Once he hung up the phone Vivian pressed her earpiece and said, "Security this is Control, put out a park wide alert-"

"Hang up the call!" order Masrani.

"Sorry, false warning, everything's fine," Vivian said gruffly.

"Let Asset Containment handle it."

The elevator doors opened again and the security guard at the door began to sternly tell a man that he couldn't be here without clearance, but the man who walked in ignored him and yelled, "What the hell happened out there?"

Lowery, Vivian, and Masrani turned to see the man who had successfully ran away from the Indominus and clearly survived.

Lowery stared at the guy intently. Who was he? Did he even work here? Well, he was in the Indominus paddock, so that must mean that he does work here. The guy was physically attractive. Chiseled jaw, green eyes, and a burly body. His personality though, Lowery couldn't tell because all this guy was doing was yelling.

"It was an accident," responded Claire.

"It was not! She set us up! She clawed that wall to make us think that she escaped!" said the man.

"Hold on, you are talking about an animal here!"

"A highly intelligent animal."

As the two continued to dispute, Lowery could pick up that the man had to be some kind of animal expert. Maybe he was the military guy who worked with the raptors. What was his name? Owen Grady? The man hired out of the Navy for a research project. Lowery read his résumé. An animal behaviorist who deemed humans as an underrated species. From just reading that, Lowery could tell most of Owen's persona.

"You're going in with non-lethals," said Owen.

"We have twenty-six million dollars invested in that asset, we can't just kill it!" said Masrani.

Lowery couldn't believe what he just heard. The eighth richest man in the world would rather risk the lives of thousands over some damned pocket change? Lowery always knew that big time corporate CEOs were nothing but pieces of shit.

"Call those men off! They are going to die out there!" said Owen.

Masrani ignored Owen and everyone watched as ACU closely approached the target. Then, the carnage started. Men and women started dying, all while discovering that the Indominus could camouflage. What the hell did the scientists put into it?

Once all the ACU team flat-lined, Owen turned around and said, "Evacuate the island."

Lowery in his mind agreed with the man.

"We'd never reopen," Claire said.

Were they serious? Lowery now lost some respect for Masrani and Claire due to their arrogance. They were really considering risking lives and worrying about keeping their jobs right now when the most ferocious predator in the world was out on the island getting closer to the park and the guests.

"You created a genetic hybrid, raised her in isolation, she's seeing all of this for the first time," said Owen.

"You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Masrani asked.

"She's finding her place in the food chain and I don't think you want her to find out where she belongs."

Everyone stood quiet for a moment and then Owen spoke again, "Now, ACU has an M34 for emergency situations. Now say you attach it to a helicopter and smoke this thing!"

"I'm not going to turn this place into a warzone!" said Claire.

"You already have!"

"Mr. Grady, if you are not going to help then you have no reason to be here."

In a action of frustration, Owen knocked all of Lowery's dinosaur figurines off his desk, and Lowery just rose his hands a bit and huffed. Owen looked down at Lowery and then looked at his figurines and bent down to grab them.

"Sorry," said Owen as he put the figurines on Lowery's desk.

"It's okay," Lowery said as he began to reorganize the dinosaurs.

Owen lightly nodded and then exited the room.

Lowery watched as Owen left and then looked at his dinosaurs. He began to replay what had just happened in his mind. He was able to talk to someone other than a coworker in the control room. At least he had that going for him...

 **A/N: Hi guys! It's Eggy and this here is my first fanfic! I hope that you liked this and are excited for more! Lowery was my favorite character in Jurassic World and I felt like he was such an underrated character! The world needs to know more about him! Thanks for reading this chapter and come back for more!**

 **See Ya Next Time!-EggyRico**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sparked to Life: Thanks so much for the review! Good luck with your stories as well!**

 **No One to Go Back To**

The war had just begun. It was the end of the world, the Jurassic World that is. They were already out of their jobs, all they were waiting for was for the Indominus to be stopped and then they'd leave a few hours afterwards. It saddened Lowery a lot knowing that he'd have to leave this place after all of this was over. He didn't want to leave this place. He loved his job, he loved the park. All of that was being thrown away because the damned CEO wants to save some pocket change from being killed. If only they had listened to Owen when he told them to. Now, it was just a matter of getting the guests to safety and making sure that the Indominus stay away from them until everyone was safely evacuated.

Lowery and Vivian were examining some old video footage from the Indominus paddock and caught the hybrid in the act of camouflage. It was there the whole time. If only they had paid attention to it sooner. Maybe, just maybe, they could have saved the park. But, no matter now, they had bigger problems to worry about. Claire had left the room for some reason, and a man by the name of Vic Hoskins entered the room. Lowery and Vivian turned to look at the man and arched their eyebrows. To Lowery's surprise, the man was the head of InGen security. Lowery thought that it was a bit ironic. How could a man like Hoskins be, big-boned, or fat for lack of a better term, when he's been in the military and is the head of the Security division of the park?

"I'm not setting the raptors loose and that's final," said Masrani.

"Fine. So, what's the plan boss?" Hoskins asked.

Wait, raptors? Lowery pondered about the man's stupid plan. Hoskins wanted to let the raptors loose to hunt down and kill the Indominus. That had to be _the_ stupidest plan he had ever heard in his life, or even since the beginning of time. Would Owen even let that happen?

Masrani looked at the screens and then said, "Tell your men to attach the M34 to the chopper. It's time to execute Grady's plan."

Lowery couldn't believe that Masrani said that with such a saddened look. Was the man really upset over losing twenty-six million dollars? He had billions more to spare! Just invest in another Indominus once this one is gone. Or, of course, go the safe route and just make a freaking herbivore hybrid, like a stegoceratops or something.

Hoskins nodded his head and pulled out his walkie-talkie and called his second-in-command.

Lowery looked down at his screen and then began typing in some things. He was just checking to see if all the shock trackers were working. And they were. If any of the dinosaurs break out, then Lowery told himself that he would press the button.

About nearly half an hour later, Lowery received a call from Claire.

"Lowery, we found it. It's headed south in the Restricted Area, between the old park and the Aviary," she said as she was panting.

"Wait, are you following it?" Lowery asked.

"Yes, tell ACU to trap it over-"

"ACU is airborne! They took the chopper and are headed there now."

"Who's flying it?"

"Masrani."

"Oh my God."

She then hung up the phone and Lowery told Vivian what Claire had told her. Vivian then told Masrani, who had already left on the chopper, where the Indominus was.

As they waited to see what happened, Lowery began to think about Claire. Was she insane? Why on Earth would she follow that thing? It could find her and kill her at any moment. Lowery then wondered if Owen was with her. If she was with him, then she would be safe. She knew that Owen would take care of Claire. He knew how to survive. Lowery couldn't help but feel worried more about him than about Claire. Maybe it's because Lowery and Claire weren't really close. But, he had only met Owen for a few minutes and they exchanged four words to each other! Well, Lowery brushed off the feeling and then paid attention to what was happening. The chopper was already firing at the Indominus. Did they get it? Nope. A moment later, a screen of camera feed from inside the Aviary popped up and showed the Indominus roaring at the pterosaurs. Lowery and Vivian gasped, while Hoskins approached Lowery and placed his hand on his shoulder and said, "Looks like the chicken's in the henhouse."

Lowery looked at Hoskins with a confused look. Why was this guy laying his hand on his shoulder? Lowery gently pushed Hoskins hand off and they all continued to watch what was happening. Some of the pteranodons had flown out and began attacking the helicopter. This was the moment that Lowery needed. He kept the codes on his desk screen and then pinpointed the pterosaur trackers. He then proceeded to press the button. Lowery stared on and saw that nothing had happened. The pteranodons kept attacking the chopper. Lowery then tried pressing the button again, only to no effect. As Lowery tried pushing it again, it was already too late. The chopper had crashed into the top of the Aviary and crashed inside, followed by it exploding, killing Masrani in the process. Everyone in the room gasped. Vivian began to cry while Lowery stared on with disbelief. He didn't fully like Masrani, but he didn't want the man to die so soon. Lowery looked down at his desk and then began to retype in all the codes, making sure that he didn't mistype any of them. The pterosaurs were going to attack the guests on Main Street, unless Lowery could stop them. He began typing furiously. He only had a few minutes before the avian reptiles reached the park.

The PA to all the park sounded, telling everyone to go indoors. It even sounded in the Control room. Lowery only had seconds left. He finally finished typing the last of the codes and then quickly pressed the button. Lowery watched on, and nothing happened to the guests for about a minute. Lowery huffed a sigh of relief They must have worked and the pterosaurs were shocked. But, to Lowery's dismay, they didn't work. Moments later, guests began to run away from the multitude of pterosaurs that swooned down on them and began to peck at them, pick them up and then drop them, or simply fly off with them. Lowery put his face in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh and then banged his hand against his desk. He thought that he had saved the guests. He thought that he was a bit of a hero. Everything was happening out of his power. He thought that he knew how to work the shock trackers, but, he was wrong. He was worthless here, too.

After all the chaos passed, Lowery called Claire because something crazy was happening.

"Lowery, we're coming to you. Call a chopper," she said to him.

"Bad idea," said Lowery.

"What?"

"Some InGen guys took over the Control room. There's this Hoskins guy who has this insane plan to use the raptors to hunt it down!"

"What do you mean 'use the raptors?'"

 _"Son of a bitch,"_ said Owen.

Wow, either Claire was right next to Owen, or her microphone could pick up people who were a mile away from her. Lowery let out a sigh of relief at hearing that Owen was still alive. But, Lowery was right. Owen wouldn't be happy about Hoskins using his raptors to hunt down the Indominus. If Lowery could, he would try to fight off Hoskins and tell him to get the hell out of the room and to stay away from Owen's raptors. But, Lowery knew that Hoskins and his men would retaliate and snap Lowery in half. Lowery simply went back to his desk and sat down.

After a few hours passed, the control room was still filled with Hoskins' men. Hoskins and a few others went to the raptor paddock to get the raptors ready for battling the Indominus. Lowery hadn't heard from Claire in some time. He began to wonder if anything bad had happened to them. But, he heard from some of the InGen guys that a woman, man, and two kids arrived at the raptor paddock and the man punched Hoskins. Lowery gave a small smile. It was Owen and Claire. They were just fine. And Owen did what everyone wanted to do to Hoskins. Give him a knuckle sandwich to his jaw.

After a few minutes, Lowery was surprised that Owen had given in to Hoskins' plan to use the raptors to hunt down the Indominus. Cameras were set up on the raptors' heads and one of them showed Hoskins snapping away at one. Lowery gritted his teeth a little at seeing the man. He just wanted Hoskins to die or something. The fat bastard was a nuisance that needed to be extradited. A little after, Owen began to comfort all his girls, and the cameras all showed him. Lowery had to say, he was relieved that he was okay and it was impressing to see Owen comfort velociraptors. Lowery thought that there must be some secret trick up to it. It can't be a bond of trust or whatever. It must be, like, they're brainwashed or something.

Then, everything went to shit in a matter of minutes. Once the raptors were released and found the Indominus, it tricked the raptors into turning on the Owen and killing all of Hoskins' men. It was terrifying to watch all the cameras on both the men and the raptors move around very fast and show vast amounts of carnage.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Lowery asked.

Lowery looked around to see everyone getting up and packing their things and leaving. He looked over to Vivian, who was standing up and looking at him.

"They said we had to evacuate," she began, "you coming?"

Lowery looked at the screens and then looked at his desk and then at Vivian and got up and said, "Somebody's gotta stay behind."

Lowery had to admit, though he didn't fully know Vivian and all, he did like her, and this would be his moment to show her. He stepped closer to her and attempted to kiss her, when she backed up and said, "Oh, no, I have a boyfriend."

Lowery's heart broke in two. As if rejection couldn't be bad already. He got rejected in front of people, even though they were a little far away and probably not even paying attention to what was happening between the two. Lowery looked at her and then said, "Wha-You, I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I do."

"You've never mentioned him before."

"I'm at work."

Lowery pressed his lips and nodded his head and then hugged Vivian. They separated and she quickly got into the elevator and left. Lowery was the only person left in the Control room. He had to make sure that there was no one else out in the park before evacuating back to the mainland. He knew that Claire, Owen and the boys were still out there. Lowery's phone began to ring and he picked it up and heard Claire say, "Lowery, call a chopper."

"Okay," said Lowery as he then hung up and began to dial for a helicopter.

Once he had that arranged, he checked the cameras around Main Street and saw Owen, Claire and the boys run into the Innovation Center. They were headed his way. Seems like his staying behind would be a bit more short lived than he truly thought. He flipped the cameras to see that they had stopped at the lab and went inside a room that was behind a wall. There wasn't a camera in that room, so all Lowery could do was try his best to hear what was going on. All Lowery heard was Hoskins' voice. He then saw a velociraptor go into the room, and Hoskins' blood-curdling scream shortly afterwards. Lowery felt bad for smiling a bit at hearing Hoskins die, but it sure made him feel better knowing that the bag of dicks was dead. Lowery saw that Claire and the others ran back onto Main Street since they were forced to go that way because the raptor blocked their path to get to Control.

What proceeded next was a battle between Owen with his raptors and the Indominus. Lowery could only watch as the battle sieged. Owen continuously shot at the Indominus when he had an opening and did his best to avoid shooting his girls. Lowery began to bite his nails as he watched the fight go on. He just wanted the Indominus to fall over and be dead. Why on Earth wouldn't the damn monster just surrender already?! Lowery tensed a bit as he watched the raptors get murdered by the hybrid and Owen running off and jumping into a souvenir shop, assuming that the boys and Claire were in there as well. If the Indominus knew that they were in there, then it would be the end of them. They were in a tiny space, with the only exit from it now being the front of the shop, where Owen jumped in from. The Indominus reached in with its claw and tried grabbing those who were inside. Lowery prayed that it wouldn't grab any of them. Lowery jumped a bit when he heard the phone ring. He picked it up and heard Claire say, "Lowery, I need you to open Paddock Nine."

Lowery gulped hard for a second. Did he hear her right? Did she just say to open Paddock Nine? _The_ paddock which stored the Queen herself? Why the hell did she want to do that?

"Are you serious?" Lowery asked her.

Claire looked at the camera, as if she were looking at Lowery and said, "Damn it Lowery, why don't you be a man and do something for once in your life!"

"Why do you have to make it personal?"

The gate opened and out came Rexy. Lowery wondered if he was hallucinating when he saw Claire starting to run away from her, in three inch heels. Was she crazy? She could trip or the heels could break and Rexy could eat her! But, to Claire's super luck, she made it back to Main Street and tossed a flare at the Indominus. And thus, the clash of the titans ensued. Rexy and the Indominus fought to the death, but the Indominus had pinned down Rexy and was about to kill her. Until one of Owen's raptors came out and saved the day. The raptor jumped on the Indominus' face and then, with the help of Rexy, the two pushed the Indominus to the edge of the Mosasaur paddock, where the leviathan sea monster chomped down on the Indominus' neck and dragged it underwater.

It was over. It was finally over. The Indominus was gone, and now everyone was out of a job. Lowery stood up and turned everything off in the room and proceeded to go out onto the helipad. A few minutes later, Claire and the others appeared and the chopper arrived just in time for them to get on quickly. They were on there way to the mainland in a few minutes.

* * *

The ride to the mainland was quiet. Claire and her nephews were resting, while Owen was staring out the window and Lowery fiddled with the stegosaurus figure he grabbed from his desk before leaving. Owen looked over at Lowery and asked, "You okay?"

Lowery looked at Owen and nodded his head. Owen then returned to looking out the window. He saw that the sun was rising in the distance and admired its beauty.

Lowery began thinking about what would happen to him afterwards. He'd have to stay with his parents for a few weeks before finding a stable job again. Maybe Disney World or Universal Studios. Lowery huffed at those thoughts. He didn't like either of them. He didn't want to see his parents again, and he knew that his siblings would probably show up, not to see if he was all right, but to check up on his parents. Maybe someone from Lowery's family would be there to receive him with open arms. He didn't keep his hopes up though. It was a one-in-a-million chance that that would happen. Maybe Lowery could try convincing someone to let him stay with them for a few days.

The warehouse in which all the survivors were put into was packed with worried family members. Loved ones hugging each other over seeing that they were safe, some wept because they found their loved ones dead, others just crying with joy that their relatives were safe. Not everyone had family there, such as Owen, Barry, and of course, Lowery. As he suspected, none of his family came down to see if he was okay. Lowery saw that her nephews' parents arrived and were relieved to see their family okay. Lowery sighed and simply found a place outside the warehouse to sit down. He didn't know what he was going to do. Jurassic World was everything to him, and now, it was all gone. As if the guy couldn't feel anymore pathetic, now he had that going for him.

Lowery looked over when he heard someone approaching him and saw that it was Owen. The raptor, or rather, ex-raptor trainer sat down next to Lowery and asked, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lowery replied.

"Owen Grady," he said as he stretched out his hand.

"Lowery Cruthers," he responded with a firm handshake.

"I really am sorry for knocking down your toy, or figures, er, whatever."

"It's fine. They're just toys. I can get all new ones."

"So, you stayed the whole time during the Incident? You didn't immediately leave?"

"I thought about it, but, I couldn't leave you guys behind."

"Well, thanks for sticking around Lowery."

"No problem."

"So, what are you gonna do now? Go back home to your family to assure them that you're fine."

"Nah."

"What? Why not?"

"Owen, there's something you don't know about me."

"You're gay? Is your family super conservative, which would result in you not being able to go back home?"

"Uh, er, yes and no. They're not super conservative, my second eldest sister is gay, and I think I have a gay cousin, too."

"And, was that 'yes' to the first question?"

"What first question?"

"If you're gay?"

"I'm not gay."

"Okay."

"What about you? What are you gonna do?"

"Well, I've got a few job offers to look over. Their mostly jobs at zoos, looking over animals and researching their behaviors. But, there's one that's solely for research in Africa. But, I don't think I'll be going to Africa."

"Man, did you anticipate this happening?"

"Well, I wouldn't be working at the park for long anyway. Once research on the raptors' behavior would have wrapped up, I would have had to find to a different job."

"Any of those offers require an informatician or technician?"

"You've really got nothing?"

Lowery slowly nodded his head. Owen felt bad for Lowery.

"I'm a nobody Owen. A shadow. My family doesn't care about me, my coworkers never knew who I was, and when I did something, somebody else would take the credit."

Owen blinked at Lowery and then said, "Jeez, Debbi Downer, why the hell would you think so low of yourself?"

"I had it hard growing up. I was bullied, ignored, abused, the list goes on. I'd rather much seclude myself and be a nobody."

"Abused? Lowery, I think you need a psychologist."

"I just need to be away from my parents."

Owen huffed and looked at the ground and then said slowly, "Then, why don't you stay with me for a few days?"

Lowery looked at Owen with slight shock and asked, "Owen, are you serious?"

"Yeah, you can stay with me for a few days and then figure out what you're gonna do from there."

"Owen, I can't-"

"Come on Lowery, just do it."

"I barely know you and you barely know me, yet, you'd want me, no, you'd let me stay with you for a few days?"

"You saved my life Lowery, I technically owe you."

"What about Claire?"

"She's gonna head back with her sister."

"Aren't you guys together?"

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"I don't know. It just seemed like you two would end up together."

"Nah, she might be a different person now for what happened, but, she's just, not my type."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

As if on cue, Claire walked over to Owen and Lowery and told the two, "I gotta call from the Board and Masrani Global. They want to reopen the park."

"Are they serious? Is the Board full of blind people? Did they not just see what happened?" Owen asked her.

"Owen, when it comes to money, people will do anything."

"By risking opening the park again and having the same incident happen?"

"Well, the same incident wouldn't happen, since the Indominus is dead. They said that they've come to an agreement to not utilize the promotion of gene splicing and creating genetic hybrids. They then said that if they were to make another hybrid, it would be a stegoceratops."

"Finally," said Lowery, "why didn't they just think about making that in the first place?"

"Because they were stupid enough to listen to the other corporations and consumers Lowery."

Lowery blinked at Claire and said, "Claire, you actually responded to something I said."

"Why wouldn't I?" Claire asked with an arched eyebrow.

"Because, well, it's just that-"

"Lowery calls himself a nobody because you constantly ignored him," interrupted Owen.

Claire put a confused look on her face and then said, "Lowery, I wasn't ignoring you, it's just, my mind was in different places when you would talk to me sometimes."

"So, you weren't ignoring me?"

"No! And, I'm sorry for making you think that I was."

Owen looked over at Lowery and put a small smile on his face as he got up and helped Lowery up.

"Clean-Up and Repair will take about a week to get everything up and running again. Until then, you have a week off," she said.

"Where'll we be staying?" Lowery asked.

"A hotel nearby has agreed to let workers who still want to work for the park stay at the hotel until everything is back to normal. Then, employees will just move back into their rooms at the complex, and Owen will be able to go back to his sweet bungalow."

"Right. Thanks Claire."

Claire nodded her head and then walked away from the two. Owen turned to look at Lowery and said, "See? You shouldn't be so damn hard on yourself. And don't assume stuff all the time Lowery."

"Yeah, okay, whatever. So, she wasn't ignoring me. I still feel pathetic," said Lowery.

"Jesus man, you need some help."

"Who doesn't?"

"Yeah, you're staying in my room the whole week."

"Wha-Owen, I-"

"Don't fight with me Lowery. You need help, and I feel like I can help you feel a bit better."

Lowery didn't have a chance to say anything else because Owen walked away from him to check on some of the remaining survivors.

Lowery sighed a sigh of frustration. It was going to be a long, very, very long, week...

 **A/N: Guys! I hope that you liked reading this chapter! Review, if you feel like it, I do appreciate constructive criticism! Thanks for reading this chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sparked to Life: Thanks for your review again! I'm glad that you like this story!**

 **(Friday, December 19th, 2015)**

Lowery slowly cracked open his eyes and cringed when an immense light hit his pupils. He closed his eyes and groaned as he placed his hands over his face. He really didn't want to get up right now, but it was too late, he had already woken up. Lowery was one of those people who, if they woke up, then they couldn't go back to sleep until nighttime or if they feel like napping. Lowery slowly sat up on the bed and looked around. He had completely forgotten where he was for a few seconds. Then, it hit him. The Indominus broke out a day ago and destroyed most of Jurassic World. Lowery stayed behind to help out Claire and Owen. Owen and Lowery became friends in a few minutes and Owen allowed Lowery to stay with him in the same room for a week until the park reopened.

Lowery grabbed his watch and checked the time.

10 a.m.

Lowery put his watch back down and then noticed that Owen was not in the room. It was quiet. Lowery figured that Owen must have gone out to do something. In the meantime, Lowery decided to shower. He hadn't showered in over a day, and he wasn't super fond of smelling gross. He slowly got up out of bed and stretched out his whole body before moving to the bathroom. It felt nice to stretch after sleeping. It was a super awesome feeling. Lowery grabbed a towel and proceeded to the bathroom. He turned on the water and waited until it warmed up. Lowery undressed and looked at himself in the mirror for a second. He was a lean man, with a whole lot of hair. He also noted the scars on his chest and his shoulders. It was about something he'd rather not think about. Lowery stepped into the shower and washed all the dirt off. He pressed his forehead on the wall with the shower head on it and let the water hit the back of his head and run down his body. He took a few deep breaths and then simply stood still for a few minutes. Once he was done, Lowery turned off the water and then dried himself off. He stepped out of the shower and noted that he didn't have any fresh, clean clothes, since it was all at the complex on the island. Lowery sighed and then put on his old clothes and got ready to leave the room in search of new clothes for the week. Once he was ready he looked around in search of a spare room key. He found it on the nightstand in the middle of the two beds and put it in his pocket.

He exited the room and then walked towards the elevator. He, Owen and the rest of the remaining workers were staying on the fourth floor of the hotel. Lowery stepped into the hotel and pressed the ground floor button. He reached the floor and stepped out of the elevator and was surprised to see it basically flooded with both Jurassic World workers and some news reporters. Lowery saw that none of the park's workers were saying anything to the news reporters. It was because they weren't allowed to say anything about any incident that happens at the park. Even though most of the world knew about there being an incident, the specifics couldn't be revealed to the world. Lowery wanted the avoid the big crowd, so he walked through a corridor that went around them and ended up at a buffet. He looked around and noticed most things were in Spanish. It's too bad that he didn't fully pay attention in Spanish classes. He assumed he would never end up in a situation like this. Lowery's attention was caught by a sharp whistle. It was Owen, who was sitting with another man at a small table. Lowery walked over to the two and sat down next to the man, assuming that it was a friend of Owen's.

"Morning," said Owen.

"Hi," Lowery said with a tired tone.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Well enough."

"Right. Well, Lowery, this here is Barry. He's an old buddy of mine."

"Nice to meet you Lowery," said Barry as he shook Lowery's hand.

"Same here Barry," Lowery responded.

"Owen here told me that you were the only person who stayed throughout the whole incident and helped release the T-Rex to fight the Indominus."

"Yeah, that was me."

"That's fantastic man."

"Thanks."

Barry nodded at Lowery and got up to get some coffee. Costa Rican coffee had to be the best coffee in the world. Owen looked at Lowery and asked, "You okay?"

"Just a little tired," Lowery replied as he yawned.

"You slept for over ten hours. How are you still tired?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Barry returned and sat down next to Lowery as Owen said, "Well, you should go and eat. I have no doubt that you're hungry."

"I'll get some food in a few."

"Lowery, I know that we just met, but, as a friend, I think it'd be best if you got food now before Owen finishes all of it."

"Wha-Barry, I don't eat that much."

Barry looked at Owen with a kidding face and said, "Owen, you love food and I know that you love _eating_ food more than anything in the world. Lowery, take my advice and get some food now."

"Fine, I'll get some food."

Lowery slowly stood up and went over to the food. As he was getting food Barry and Owen watched him and Barry asked, "So, what's his deal?"

"Loner and nobody," replied Owen, "I think I can help him."

"Owen, if you're gonna try what I think you are, then I suggest taking a very slow approach. You can be very impatient and aggressive sometimes."

"I know Barry. I've been through this many times already."

"Too bad none of them stuck and got better."

"Cause they couldn't handle it."

"You think he can?"

"He's different. I _know_ he can."

"Okay, Owen, whatever you say."

Owen lightly scoffed at Barry as Lowery sat back down with a big bowl of fruit in his hands. Owen and Barry looked at each other and Barry lightly chuckled.

"Uh, Lowery," Owen began, "is that all you're gonna eat?"

"Yeah, why?" Lowery asked as he grabbed a piece of fruit and put it into his mouth.

"I don't know. It's just, that's all you eat?"

"Well, I'm not super hungry right now. If I was really hungry, I'd be eating straight up meat."

"Right."

Barry looked at Owen, who lightly nodded his head at him. Barry nodded back and then excused himself from the table and left. Owen watched Lowery as he chowed down and then asked, "You sure you're okay Lowery?"

"Owen, I'm fine. Stop asking," replied Lowery.

"Sorry, I just want to make sure that you're all right."

"Owen, you already know that I'm not all right. I'm a loser, nobody, ugly freak, and a nerd. I just lost my job, even though I just as well got it back, and I apparently have to survive a week with someone I just met yesterday. You tell me if I'm okay."

"Lowery, I gotta know. Why do you beat yourself up like that?"

"Keeps my self-esteem high and it helps when people already try to make fun of me. I simply laugh it off or I acknowledge it and ignore it."

"Dude, there's gonna have to be some point when you snap and retaliate."

"Violence is not the answer."

"Is that why you hesitated opening Rexy's paddock?"

Lowery stopped eating for a moment and looked at Owen and answered, "Yeah, that's exactly why."

"Yet, you let her out anyway."

"You guys were in danger and if Rexy hadn't fought the Indominus, then the Indominus would have reached the guests and killed them all."

"It wasn't because we were in danger. Up until now you just learned that Claire was never ignoring you, she was just too busy. She knows that you're a person Lowery. She even apologized for it. I think that she likes you as a friend and as a coworker."

"No one likes me Owen."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because I tried making friends in school and nobody wanted to even get near me or even look at me! I tried asking girls out, they said they had boyfriends or that they were gay! You seriously think that people like me Owen?"

"Not everyone's the same Lowery. There are some people that like you."

"Like who?"

"You're family."

"My brother, mother, and second eldest sister. Three people out of seven billion like me. Wow, let's celebrate that three people tolerate my presence!"

"Make it five. Claire likes you."

"Okay, but who's the fifth?"

"Me. I like you Lowery. I think you're cool."

Lowery wasn't expecting that answer. Owen liked him. Cool. It lifted Lowery's spirits a little. The only time he had had a conversation like this was the last time he saw his brother. Lowery blinked a few times as he just remembered that someone was actually talking to him as a normal human being. Lowery hadn't experienced it in a while, so it kind of had Lowery in a strange position.

"Well, thanks Owen," said Lowery slowly as he plopped another piece of fruit in his mouth.

"No problem. You just have to stop seeing yourself as a reject."

"Owen, you have to understand, even _guys_ wouldn't want to hang out, or even go out with me."

"Wait, you experimented?"

"Couldn't, because no one would go out with me."

Lowery scanned Owen's surprised face and then said, "Can we, change the subject please?"

Owen nodded his head and then said, "So, you're just gonna keep working at Jurassic World as nobody?"

"That's the plan," Lowery responded.

"And, you're okay with that?"

Lowery started to get irritated. Why was Owen so curious about him?

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine with it."

"But-"

Lowery snapped at Owen, saying, "Owen, stop! Just, stop! Let me eat in peace!"

Owen shut his mouth and lightly nodded his head. Owen got up from the table and left.

Lowery finished eating the fruit and then just sat alone at the table for a few minutes, thinking. He felt a little bad for snapping at Owen. But, Owen didn't need to be so curious about him. There was nothing interesting about him! He was a geek who grew up alone and works at a place where dinosaurs live. How much more interesting can you get, right? Lowery huffed and then got up from the table and simply went back to his and Owen's room. As he opened the door, Owen stepped out of the bathroom without his shirt on. Lowery cringed a bit and Owen was startled a bit and Lowery said, "Sorry."

"It's fine," Owen responded.

Lowery didn't mean to stare at Owen, but he couldn't help but notice some scars on Owen's chiseled abdomen and defined chest. Owen noticed what Lowery was doing and said, "I got some of these from the raptors when they were small."

"What about the others?" Lowery asked.

"Navy stuff."

"Like what?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

Lowery looked into Owen's eyes and then nodded his head and then lied down on his bed. Owen then proceeded to lie down on the other bed in the room and the two lied in silence. Talk about awkward. Lowery wasn't expecting this to happen. Never in his life did he think he would A: walk in on someone coming out of the bathroom half exposed, and B:walk in on Owen coming out of the bathroom half exposed.

After a few more minutes of awkward silence, Lowery spoke up and said, "Owen, sorry for snapping at you earlier."

Owen turned his head to look at Lowery and said, "It's fine. I shouldn't have bombarded you with questions."

"It's okay. It's just, I don't open up to people easily. But, with you, I feel like I can just tell you everything."

"Take your time Lowery. You don't have to spill everything at once."

"I wasn't planning on spilling everything at once."

Another round of silence fell upon the two and then Lowery said, "It was after getting always rejected by girls that I thought that maybe a guy might think differently about me. But, to my dismay, I was wrong."

Owen looked at Lowery and then said, "Why don't we try something?"

"Like what?"

"Well each day, we'll both reveal something about ourselves. You've revealed why you experimented, so now I have to say something about me."

"That sounds...interesting."

"Wanna try it?"

"I think we can manage."

"So, yeah?"

"Sure."

"Okay. So, I got these scars from getting into a few fights with my Navy 'buddies.'"

"What'd you do to them?"

"You know, insulted some, dated one or two."

"Wait, you've actually dated guys?"

"Lowery, you know that women work in the Navy, too, right?"

"Right, sorry for stereotyping."

"But, you're not wrong. I might have gone out with many women, but there was one guy that I did go out with."

"And, how was it? How'd it feel?"

"It's like dating a girl."

"How on Earth is dating a _guy_ like dating a _girl_?"

"Well, okay, so they're not super similar. The similarities being that you're with somebody you deeply care for and that they return the affection. And, you don't have to deal with stuff like, er, periods."

Lowery blinked at Owen and then began to think. Sounded like dating a guy just wouldn't work out for him.

"So, what happened with him?" Lowery asked.

"I'll tell you, when you tell me something new about you," responded Owen with a smug smile.

Lowery stared at Owen for a few seconds and then said, "Fair enough."

Silence once again fell upon the two. They then began think deeply about what could be revealed for the remainder of the week. As mentioned before, it was going to be a long week.


End file.
